


Summertime Sadness

by aylamwrites



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylamwrites/pseuds/aylamwrites
Summary: She thought she could survive anything-but she was wrong.Inspired from "Summertime Sadness" By Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is doing well!   
> This was originally posted on tumblr @aylamwrites, then taken down for a bit, edited and then reposted on my new tumblr @aylaramseycarrera.   
> Hope you enjoy <3

Maeve sat at the back of the venue in her assigned seat, her left leg draped over her right as she leaned into the chair and observed all the happy people around her, the silky red fabric of her dress slipping to the side and exposing a bit more of her olive skinned legs. Along with the cheerful crowd played frolicsome love songs to which the newly wed couple danced to, hand in hand, sneaking intimate pecks on the lips, cheeks, or tips of the nose every now and then.

**_I got my red dress on tonight_ **

_**Dancin’ in the dark in the pale moonlight** _

The dangly golden string lights hanging from the exposed beams above her sent their lustful hue all around the venue, one felicitous enough to cascade its streak directly onto the ring that peacefully rested on her left hand. She gazed down at the silver wire that twisted around the vein connecting to her heart, sliding it off and on, fidgeting with the warm metal in her sweaty palms.

The music suddenly changed from the spirited dance to a slow, indie r & b. Maeve glanced up, watching the intimate affairs of the couple’s that partnered up and rushed to the wooden floor; Every one of them basking in the shadows of the moonlight that peered through the large panel windows, holding their partners chest to chest, heart to heart, their foreheads finding solace against one anothers.

Looking back down at her sapphire gem ring, a familiar void formed in her stomach. The grief flooding through her once again, like a heavy downpour that would cause a river to overflow. She pushed herself up from the upholstered seat, leaving her matching red designer clutch behind on the white clothed table, beside her empty plate.

_**Got my hair real big, beauty queen style** _

_**High heels up, I’m feeling alive.** _

Swiftly slipping out of the venue, she sauntered through the ballroom corridors and into the tall pathway of the hotel. As her pace quickened, the ends of her chestnut hair popped out of her braid settled at the back of her neck. Tired of constantly adjusting it, she pulled the elastic off and let her hair flow freely as she trudged towards the quiet outside world, hoping to find some sort of ataraxia.

The white LED streetlights reflected on the drenched black pavement, the puddles of the fresh rain water from just a few hours ago acting as a mirror. Maeve picked up a fistful of her dress, making sure it didn’t touch the wet ground as she continued moving with no destination preset. All she knew is that she needed to be alone before the broken recollections , the longing, the ghost…...before everything crushed down on her shattered soul. She spotted a lone chair and table which sat a couple meters away on the porch of the closed hotel cafe. With a shaky sigh, she walked over, placing herself down without a care, and leaned her elbows against the cool steel surface of the table, a few remaining droplets of water sticking into her skin. She cradled her trembling cheeks in her hands as she gazed straight ahead at the free-flowing, midnight coated willow tree’s, letting herself drift into the black hole of the memories that finally consumed her.

**Flashback**

“Are you sure you don’t want to tag along?” Ethan bid, sulking as he retrieved his weekend bag from their bedroom. Maeve was leaning against the beige door frame of their living room, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched his brows forrow whilst he set the bag onto the marble kitchen island. She set a knowing glare,

“When was the last time you talked to your dad without me present?”

Ethan let out a frustrated huff, “I still don’t know why you’re making me do this.”

“Be-cau-se,” She articulated, pushing herself off the wall and walking up to where his duffle bag sat.”He’s your father, Ethan. Make up, bury the hatchet before you come to regret it.” She pulled the bag towards herself, the hefty luggage swiftly sliding across the counter. She attempted to zip up the overfilled bag, tugging at the silver zipper where it got stuck halfway through. She felt Ethan’s hand on hers, gently pushing it away and zipping it up himself without any difficulty.

“Although I don't want to go...” He admitted, a defeated sigh falling from his lips. “You’re right. I’m going to bury the hatchet once and for all.” Ethan agreed, giving her a small, half-smile. Maeve stook a miniscule step forward, reaching her olive hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch, as she gently rubbed her thumb against newly grown stubble; a mixture of grey and dark hairs poking out of his pores.

“Thank you.” Ethan fused his eyes to hers, flipping her hand over and pressing a gentle, loving kiss on the divots of her knuckles.

**_Kiss me hard before you go_ **

**_Summertime sadness_ **

Maeve stood up slightly on her tippie toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing the distance between the two. She snuggled her face into the spot where his neck met his shoulder, breathing in the sandalwood and citrus like scent of his comforting cologne.

“Try to have fun, ok?” She bumped into him “And don’t miss me too much” She quickly added, earning a chuckle from Ethan as she started to let go.

He pulled her closer by the waist and pressed a feather like kiss on her forehead. “You know, I’m always missing you.”

“Ha! Since when did you become so poetic?”

He just shook his head in response, burying his face deeper into her hair as they rocked in their silent embrace for another minute until Maeve broke away from him.

“Go!” She laughed, shooing him away before she would convince herself to go with him. “The sooner you go, the sooner you come home.”

Ethan reluctantly pulled away from her, slinging the bag over his shoulder and walking over to the front door. He started to turn the shiny golden handle, but he paused, taking one last look at her. Maeve walked up to him, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“I love you.” He proclaimed, his voice soft.

Her lips quirked up into a grin. “I love you more,” Maeve replied, her heart fluttering like it always did when those words fell from his lips.

**_I just wanted you to know_ **

**_That baby, you the best_ **

He exhorted a short, breathy chuckle. “Are you sure about that?”

“You’re stalling, E.” She giggled as she quickly moved towards him, leaning forward to give him a long, hard kiss.

It was almost as if it was second nature for them; a greeting kiss for every “hello”and a parting kiss for every “goodbye”. Whenever their lips met, time seemed to stop for an odd second; everything surrounding them would disappear as they dwelled in their own bubble of devout affection.

His warm, minty breath caressed her cheek as they finally parted, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Bye, Ethan.” She said in a ghostly soft whisper.

He responded, giving her one last, quick peck on her top lip. “Bye, Maeve.” He detached himself from her, turning the golden knob beneath his resting hand and exiting the luxurious penthouse. Ethan looked over his shoulder out in the hallway, taking one last look at her gentle smile before she closed the grey door, letting him go.

**Two days later; Monday Evening**

The early August zephyr followed Maeve’s footsteps as she walked out of Edenbrook towards her car. Her daily shift had just finished, and she intended to head back to their condo to meet Ethan after his trip to Providence. As she reached for the door of her pearl colored SUV, she heard the shrill of her phone’s ringtone eminating out of her navy blue Calvin Klein purse. She clumsy pulled the plus-sized phone out, glancing at the unknown caller ID. Usually, she would’ve let the phone ring until the line went to voicemail, but for someone unforsaken reason she felt urged to pick it up.

“Doctor Covey speaking-” She prompted, as she sandwiched the phone between her ear and shoulder.

**_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_ **

Bryce, who was about to enter Edenbrook for his night shift, watched as her iPhone fell out of her embrace, the synthetic glass screen shattering as her whole body trembled, frozen in her place. Noticing her obvious distress, he placed his gym bag next to the tire of his car, quickly jogging over towards his best friend. When he reached, he saw a silent stream of tears drip down her face, new ones constantly falling out of her eyes to replace each one that fell out just seconds before. She struggled to catch her breath, gasping and heaving for air. He gently reached out, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her a bit.

“Maeve, what happened?”

She turned to look at him, a daunting exclamation freeing from the back of her throat. He could feel her entire body shake with her ragged inhale.

“Ethan!”

She choked her spouse’s name through a strangled sob, her voice thick with dwindling emotion..

**_Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness_ **

He knew. Bryce just knew without needing to convuls what was just told to her by whoever was on the other line;Just by her reaction he knew.

His heart dropped as he scorched up the words to ask, “What happened to Ethan?” Bryce started to feel anxiety creep up from his toes as he waited for her next words, fearing a confirmation.

She backed up against the car beside her, her arms wrapping tighter around herself, clutching at the navy fabric of her blouse, wishing this was all some sort of sick joke. Her erratic breaths tried to level, but nothing could soothe them.

“He-he-H-he’s dead. He’s dead...he-h-he” Bryce slowly pulling her towards, holding onto her as erratic sobs convulsing through her, stuttering the same two words in breathless whispers of shock-

“He’s dead.”

**_Got that summertime, summertime sadness oh oh_ **

**4 hours earlier….**

His right hand sat on the beige leather wheel of his convertible Mercedes-Benz, his left arm resting on the open window as his calloused fingers tapped on the top of his door.

The day was slowly crossing the bridge towards utter darkness, the blue sky starting to delicately fade away as puffy white clouds began to cover the golden hue of the sun. 

With his car on cruise, he peacefully drove across the bridge, listening to the gentle opera soundtrack he had playing on the stereo of his car. He smiled at the thought of seeing her face again, the look of surprise that would set in when she’d open the door and see him back home a few hours early.

**_I’m feelin’ electric tonight_ **

**_Cruisin’ down the coast goin’ ‘bout 99_ **

As if she knew he was thinking about her, his phone pinged in the cupholder. He glanced at his lock screen, which lit up to reveal Maeve’s silhouette against the waterfront sunset. Ethan trailed his thumb across the photo, grazing the miami palm tree she stood in front of.

**_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_ **

He took the phone in his right hand, guiding the wheel with his left and daring to look at the green notification bubble.

**1 Message From Maeve**

**_Shift ends in a couple hours;I miss you, can’t wait to hear about your trip! Love you more. ;)_ **

He smiled, letting out a small chuckle. Instinctively, he went to type a reply...

**Can’t wait to see you either. I lo**

Abruptly, out of nowhere, a truck swerved into his lane. Ethan’s eyes widened as he attempted to move the sedan out of the semi’s path, but instead crashed his car into the thick metal siding of the bridge.

He gasped, as the pale airbags popped out of the dashboard, smacking Ethan’s face with the pressurized cushion. His door indented inside, squishing Ethan’s body in the driver's seat and the console. The car was flipped over on its left side teetering against the very edge of the bridge. WIth each frantic gasp, he could feel his car rock a little more towards the water. He could smell the sickly scent of the river beneath him.

His life flashed before his atlantic eyes as the truck swerved closer to him, driving him towards the edge.

From the open roof of his car, he watched the clouds grow more and more distant as he sunk down the sky, every millisecond pushing him closer and closer to the salty water.. He eyed the titanium ring that sat on his left hand, holding on tight to the memories of her, picturing her figure;The woman of his dreams, the woman who brought love into his life

Love is the most intense of emotions that humans experience. It’s a variety of multiple feelings, states and attitudes that range from the release of oxytocin. It’s defined as the intense feeling of affection with no limits or conditions for someone; when you care for someone so much you need to call it something else.

Never did Ethan Jonah Ramsey, in his 39 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days of life, ever suspect to fall in love. More often than not he’d have to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t in some sick dream; that he wouldn't wake up in his stark penthouse alone and covered in a cold sweat.

As the crunched metal of his car contacted the cool water, his mind raced back to Maeve, her smile, her lips, her skin, her voice...

“I love you.” He thought with his final breath, the murky sea trapping him without any air.

_**I know if I go, I’ll die happy tonight** _

Her voice drummed throughout his head, his psyche comforting as he drifted into a sea of oblivion…

_“I love you more.”._

**Present Time**

**_Oh my God, I feel it in the air_ **

**_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_ **

She closed her eyes, swearing that wafts of his signature sandalwood scent were being carried with the breeze. It weaved through her free hair, reminding her of all the nights he used to play with her strands with his nimble, loving fingers. The warm familiarity brought her an instant blanket of comfort, while also tearing the cold, dark void in her heart open just a little more.

Her eyes fluttered closed once again, focusing on the rustling of trees and the scented breeze.

In her psyche, she could feel him around her.

He was right there, just a foot behind her in his trusty black tuxedo, a grin on his dashing face as he leaned in just millimeters away from her ear, whispering

_“I love you.”_

The three words trembled against her ear drum, igniting her nerves, goosebumps popping all over her olive skin. It was like he was there, but when she opened her eyes, there was no sight of him anywhere.

**_Honey, I’m on fire, I feel it everywhere_ **

**_Nothin’ scares me anymore_ **

Maeve thought she could handle anything. For the last 30 years, life kept throwing the most unfathomable of things her way; family drama, cancer scares, ethics violations, assasination attempts...

The amount of trauma and stress that had been poured onto her throughout her years slowly chipped away at her ability to fear and build up her strong walls. She thought nothing could phase her anymore.

That was until one phone call from an unknown number made everything she had built up fall crumbling down at her feet. There wasn’t a single thing that would've even remotely prepared her to lose Ethan Ramsey; not just lose him for a couple months, but for the rest of her widowed life. 

There was no practice test in how to deal with the loss of the love of your life.

When she spoke her vows to him at the courthouse on a Thursday afternoon after an irrational decision to bind their love in a marriage, she didn’t think that his death would pull them apart all too soon.

But it did. Yet in the moment, and every single moment of her living days, his spirit lived within her. She couldn’t be rid of him. She didn’t want to be rid of him.

**Think I’ll miss you forever**

And there would be no parting for them. Just the lifelong adjustment to walking the earth hollow and burdened by the weight of loneliness. The physical presence of the looming man over her shoulder, missing from her side. He walked with her, with each step she took. He embraced her when she would wrap her own arms around herself. His spirit guiding her through life but ripping her apart all the same. 

**_Like the stars miss the sun in the mornin' sky_ **

It had been three years. Roughly 1095 days, 26280 hours, 1576800 minutes. It had been 9 million breaths without him. With every heartbeat, Maeve Harlow Covey-Ramsey knew that she wouldn’t be capable of loving someone more than she loved Ethan Jonah Ramsey.

He was the love poets and musicians write about, the love she would be told about from the disney princesses and the fairy godmothers;The respect they felt for one another slowly soared into a deep affection that snuck up on them both. They were each other’s world. A place without the two of them together was not a world worth living in, rather it was a black hole which they would be forced into.. Neither wholly believed in fate or destiny but it was the only concept to rationally explain how they came to be.

he was her one true, epic love story....ripped away from her all too soon. He was her inspiration, her mentor, her friend, her safety, her comfort, her home....

**_Later's better than never_ **

She couldn't bring herself to believe that she wouldn’t see his smile again, or his whispers of affection. Maybe in another time, another place, another existence they would find each other again, and she'd feel whole again. There was no doubt that their story still had many chapters to be written.

**_Even if you're gone, I'm gonna drive, drive, drive_ **

**_I got that summertime summertime summertime sadness_ **

Maeve’s glassy eyes blinked back her grief filled tears, as she stared up at the brightest star shimmering in the sky.

Maybe it was just the fault in their stars that caused their parting; one, small unaligned ball of gas that changed their whole future.

**_Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness_ **

Then, the breeze almost suddenly relented, his taunting spirit like a mere memory. The scene around her hauntingly quiet.

She thought maybe in her future, his memory would ache less, but it had been three years and it still hurt like a hellfire;being at a celebration of love made just added to the flames of burning grief that danced around her heart, making her feel hollow on the inside, save for the vex and sorrow and the newly added bit of acceptance. 

As one last droplet of saltwater fell from her right iris, she whispered with a shaky exhale,

**_Got that summertime, summertime sadness oh oh_ **

“I love you more.”


End file.
